Chaotic Chronicles
by Zain-Kayos
Summary: In the world of Shira where elements and demon are seen everyday a lone man, Zain Kayos must train and prepare for the fight yet to come. With the death of his father he must struggle to keep sanity but Winry Stryr comes along and helps make him whole.


Chaotic Chronicles

Chapter One: the new member

"So Zain how do you think you did?" Jake asked as they began changing in the change room.

"Not bad actually, I think I may even make it." Zain said with a lot of enthusiasm. Zain then put on his shirt and grabbed this sword and left the change room.

"Hey Kayos you think your all that!" A voice from the back said to him. Zain stopped and paused for a minute, and then he turned and said back. "Well I'm not you Erik, so back down I'm not in a very good mood right now."

"Well, well Zain you scared of a fight. What would your father think of you?" Erik said back. Zain pulled out this blade out and dashed up to Erik. Zain grabbed Erik by the neck and put the blade of the sword up against his throat.

"You really want to make something out of this Erik." Zain said to him with immense anger.

"I like this side of you Zain, anyways a fight you want then." Erik said with excitement. Zain then let go of Erik and sheathed his blade then he dashed back and Jake came out of the change room behind them.

"Zain what are you doing now bro." A voice said from down the hall.

"Kail you can't talk me out of this one this time. He insulted our father so he deserver what's coming to him." Zain said as angrily.

"In that case go right ahead and kick his sorry ass for me too brother." Kail said as he put his hand on his shoulder. Kail then left and ran down the hall, then Zain, Jake and Erik made their way to the fighting dome where they met up with Erik's partner.

"Well this will be a two on two all out match, no substitutions and no help. Last team standing wins, now one, two, three START!" the referee said over the intercom in the battle stadium.

"So your new here today aren't you" Alice said a girl sitting at the headmasters office by a big widow.

"Yeah, my names Winry Stryr I just moved here from the southern countries. And… well… um today's my first day." Winry said in an embarrassing voice.

"I see, well I'm Alice Kayos. I'll show you around if you want me to." Alice said happily.

"Sure I'd like that" Winry said with a big smile on her face.

"Hey sis, Zain and Jake are going to have a fight with Erik and Tony in the dome." Kail said as he came running down the hall at them.

"What? Who are you?" Winry asked as she stood up and looked at both of them.

"This is my twin brother Kail and now the best way to start at a new school is to see a school fight." Alice said as she went a grabbed Winry by the arm and the three of them went running down the hallway in the direction of the dome. At the dome Zain and Jake were just entering, when they were inside the two of them unsheathed their swords. Erik had taken out this axe from his waist and put it on his shoulder and Tony unsheathed his blade.

"Well, well Zain it's been fare to long since we had a good fight." Tony said he gave Zain a smug smile.

"Tony I'm your opponent today not Zain!" Jake yelled at him as he walked up to him. Jake then took his sword firmly in his hand and placed it vertically in front of his face.

"Smash Zarok!" Jake then yelled as this blade glowed bright yellow and the dust in the dome created a smokescreen that covered him. Jake fanned the smoke out and revealed a hammer in this hand, it had a long thick spear handle and it had a gigantic head on it.

"I see their getting started now Zain release your weapon!" Erik said as Zain dashed over to behind Erik without him noticing.

"You let your guard down Erik." Zain whispered into Erik's right ear and pointed his blade to the back of his neck. Then Erik turned and swung this blade and knocked Zain's blade back and yelled. "Destroy Mornol!" A wave of dark energy came out of the blade; Zain dashed back and put his fingers at the bottom of his blade.

"Burn Zandis!" Zain yelled as he slid his fingers down this blades and it changed into a thicker and longer blade. Then he put the blade vertically in front f his and revealed the ancient CHAOS seal marked on it.

"I hope were not too late." Alice said as she ran into the stadium with Winry right behind her. Alice then looked around and they ran up into the stands and found some seats right next to Kail.

"Hey Kail, why aren't you fighting at Zain's side down there?" Alice asked him as the match slowly began.

"Well Jake's down there with him and besides he wouldn't let me help him he wanted to tag with Jake this time." Kail said as they all watched the match.

"By the way Winry the small guy down there is our older brother Zain he's the star pupil of our school so the head master says." Kail said once again.

"The tall one fighting at his side is his best friend Jake More who is also my boyfriend." Alice said as she pointed to Jake in the dome.

"That sword you've got it's leaking out so much power it's unbelievable." Erik said as he looked at Zain with a great awe, then Erik grasped his axe and dashed at Zain. Zain crouched down and jabbed Erik in the stomach and then grabbed him by the caller of his shirt and threw him into the southern wall.

"Look Erik you damn well started a fight you can never win you dumb ass." Zain said as he gave him a smug look. Erik slowly got to his feet and stared angrily at Zain. He then tightly grasped his blade and lunged his arm forward at Zain. Zain moved to the side and smashed Erik's arm out of the way, then Zain tightly made a fist and gave Erik a jab in the nose.

"Well Jake it's just me and you now, no ones coming to your help." Tony said as he began to swing his sword around to try and scare Jake back.

"Ground Shock!" Jake yelled as he took his hammer in both hand and lifted it above his head. He then slammed it to the ground and before Tony had the chance to react the ground began to shake, but Tony then charged at Jake with his blade ready.

"Shock Wave!" Jake yelled out as he slammed his hammer on the ground again. This time a medium sized stone pillar came out of the ground and sent Tony flying back into he western dome wall.

"Wow, Jake's really getting better." Zain said and he regained his balance from the ground shock.

"Well I've been training and I have to stay strong to stay with the team." Jake said as they both went back to their battles.

"What team are you talking about there Zain?" Erik asked as he took his hand off his face and stopped his nose from bleeding.

"That's none of your goddamn business now is it Erik and besides you would never make the team in the first place if you tried." Zain said back with another smirk on his face. Zain then went and pointed the tip of his sword a centimetre away from Erik's neck.

"You lost this battle.' Zain said as he backed off and turned around, and then he slowly walked away from Erik.

"Like hell I did!" Erik yelled as he quickly lifted his blade and went to slash Zain in the back. Zain turned around and slashed Erik in the hand, Erik dropped his blade and then Zain went and slashed Erik across the chest diagonally.

"Bad move there pal and I told you, you can't beat me." Zain said as he watched Erik fall to the ground and shook his head.

"Winners Kayos and More!" The referee yelled out loud as Zain and Jake went to leave the dome.

"Jake never bring up the team again when were at school or I'll kick you off of it, it's suppose to be a secret remember." Zain said as he turned to Jake and gave him an angrily stare, then they both walked out of the dome.

"Zain, Jake that was a great match." Alice said as she came running up to Jake, she jumped at him and he caught her.

"Dude that was awesome." Kail said as he went up to Zain and they pounded their fists together.

"Oh, yeah you two this is Winry and it's her first day here at the academy." Alice said as she introduced them all to her.

"Hey nice to meet you Winry, I'm Zain" Zain said as he smiled and put up his hand to greet her.

"Well it's very nice to meet you and I hope Alice here didn't scare you to much." Jake said sarcastically as he smiled at the two of them.

"No, no she was really nice to me actually and you guys all seem very friendly too." Winry said back to Jake as she smiled.

"Well anyways now that I think of it I think I over did it in the fight, Erik really didn't deserve that even though he is a jackass to everyone." Zain said as he turned around and watched the medic's put Erik and Tony on the stretcher and carry them out.

"Well it had to be done, you know if you didn't do it someone else would have and they just may have killed him." Jake said as he put his hand on Zain's shoulder and they all headed to the main hallway.

"Wow, Zain's great, strong and even feels sorry for his enemies. That really shows that he has a good heart." Winry said to herself in her head.

"Hey Winry you coming lunch is over and we really should be getting back to class." Zain said as they all were walking down the hall.

"Hey wait up you guys I'm coming with you." Winry said as she ran after them. Two hours later Alice and Winry walked out of their last class and got their bags ready to go home. They went outside to meet up with Zain and Jake in the parking lot.

"So how was your first day then?" Alice asked Winry as they got into the parking lot.

"It was the best; I got to see a great fight, meet some great new friend and was in every class together this year. Usually being the new kid you're recognized as an outcast but here I feel accepted." Winry said as she gave Alice a big smile. Alice smiled back at her. As they both turned the next corner there was a kid getting beaten up by another behind a bunch of cars.

"Why doesn't anyone do anything about that?" Winry asked as they both watched what was happening.

"That's Donny-Jark, but they just call him DJ for short. Everyone around here is pretty much scared of him except one person." Alice said as they heard a bunch of people come running out from the school doors closet to the parking lot. Then from behind a car Zain came running out, he ran up to DJ and punched him right in the face.

"Oh that's bad" Alice said as her and Winry ran towards Zain. DJ got up and whipped the blood from his face and then he ran at Zain, but Zain just stepped a side and DJ ran right past him. Then Zain forced his palm into the side of DJ's face, he fell to the ground and put his hand where Zain hit.

"What are you doing DJ, he probably didn't do anything to you did he." Zain said in anger. Jake then went up to him and put this hand on his shoulder.

"Zain he's really not worth it, so come on let's go and get out of here." Jake said to him to calm him down. Zain calmed down and went over to the kid at DJ was attacking, he put out his hand to help him, the kid grabbed Zain's hand and Zain helped him out.

"Thanks Zain." The kid said as he ran off to his bus.

"Wow Zain that was a really nice thing that you did there for that kid." Winry said as she looked at him in a whole new way.

"It was nothing; anyway no one deserves to be treated like that anyway." Zain said as he went over to his car.

"Anyways Winry you want to come with us at all?" Zain asked her before she went over to her bus.

"Well where you guys headed tonight?" Winry asked him.

"Well were probably heading over to Rexx's for a bite to eat then we may just go back to my place for a bit." Zain said as he looked for his car.

"Sure hat sounds like fun, but let me call my dad first to let him know I'm not coming home." Winry said as she took out her phone and called her father.

"Great." Zain and Alice both said together.

"So Zain can I ride with you?" Kail asked him as he was waiting by his car.

"Ok, my dad says it's ok so let's get out of here." Winry said as she put her phone away and looked around at all the cars.

"So who do you want to ride with, me or Jake?" Zain asked her as he smiled oddly.

"I'll ride with you I guess." Winry said as she followed Zain to his car.

"Kail you're in the back." Zain said as the opened the trunk and they all threw their bags in.

"Wow you have a Firebird, that's a pretty expensive car there, Zain." Winry said as Zain unlocked the doors and they all got in.

"Yeah, but it was my dads so it pretty important to me." Zain said as he started it up and revved the engine. Alice got in Jake Commander Jeep and Jake started it up, they both left the parking lot and they all waved goodbye to DJ who had a bloody nose.

"Alright now hang on." Zain said just before they hit the highway, when he turned onto it he started going over one hundred and twenty miles and hour. Twenty minutes later they all pulled into Rexx's parking lot; Zain drove up to the door and saw that the place was closed.

"Damn it, I forgot that it closed early on Fridays." Zain said as he was frustrated.

"Well we'll just have to go back to your house then, there's nothing we can do about it now Zain." Jake said as he pulled up next to him through the window.

"Sure, why not." Zain said back as he put the car into reverse and pulled out of the parking lot, Jake followed him. Over and hour later Zain and Jake pulled into the drive way, they turned off the cars and got out.

"I hate damn city traffic; it's the worst thing in the world." Zain said as he went to the front door and unlocked it. They all walked into the house and Zain threw his keys on the kitchen counter.

"Wow, you guys have a nice house here." Winry said as she looked around in awe.

"You think this is nice you should see that training room in the basement." Alice said as she threw her bag on the side and went upstairs.

"That sounds interesting." Winry said as she looked around at the kitchen.

"Why not" Zain said as he went and opened the basement door, he then went down. Winry and Kail followed him down as Jake went upstairs with Alice. They walked down into a narrow corridor and came to a dead end and then Zain took a key out of his pocket and uncovered a small key hole. He then placed the key in the key hole and turned it, there a large ticking sound and then the wall split in two and opened as a door.

"So it's a secret training room." Winry said as they all walked in and Zain put the key away.

"Yeah, well here it is the bio-organic training room, no matter how much you damage it, and it will re-heal itself within a few days." Zain said as they walked into a giant room and that all white and there was a small storage room in it.

"Now this is a real training room, not just one of those fake concrete ones that everyone else has." Winry said as she looked around in a total awe.

"So Winry you up for a fight then, I never did get to see what you got and what you're capable of." Zain said as he smiled at her and put his hand on this sword.

"What a fight just me and you, why not, I mean I'll have to fight someone eventually, so it might as well be you Zain." Winry said as she took off her sweater and reviled a weapon harness on her back which she took off. Out of the harness she took a small short sword and pointed it at Zain.

"Well aren't you the sneaky one now." Zain said as he took off his silk shirt and his weapon belt, then he removed his sword from its sheath and point it at Winry.

"Well I'm going to go stand back and watch from a far distance so I don't get in the way." Kail said as he went to the door and sat on the doorway steps.

"No holding back now like you did to Erik, I want to fight you at your full potential." Winry said a she got ready to fight.

"Same to you." Zain said as he stretched out his arms. They both got into a good stance to be able to block the other attack.

"Here we go now, Ignite Katril." Winry yelled as her blade extended and changed into a double edged blade, it had a wrench shaped hilt and it was blazing with flames.

"A soul blade, now this just got interesting Winry." Zain said as he got ready for her attack.

"Yes my blade is of pure flame ash metal." Winry said as she vanished.

"She's fast." Zain said as he looked around for her. Zain then looked into the corner of his eyes and turned, and then he blocked Winry's attack from behind.

"Nice try it will take much more then a sneak attack to put me down." Zain said as he pushed her back.

"Burn, Zandis." Zain said as he put two fingers on the end his blade and slid them down, his blade then changed back into its other form. Then he slashed his blade at her and unleashed a large amount of flames on Winry.

"Now you're getting serious." Winry said as she dashed at him with her blade pointed at him. He blocked her attack and their swords clashed together and sent sparks flying everywhere.

"Sabre Flame!" Winry yelled as she pushed Zain back and unleashed a huge amount of flames from her blade. Zain stepped back and closed his eyes, and then he slashed his sword at the flames.

"Pyrus Sparks!" He yelled as an enormous wave of flame and thunder came out of his blade. The two attacks hit each other and exploded, and then the two of them dashed at each other. Their blades clashed but, Zain dashed back then vanished in the blink of an eye. Winry looked around for him but he appeared right above her. He dropped down at her but she lifted her blade and blocked his attack, then Zain got his feet on the ground and then were both struggling to push each other back.

"Not bad there Winry, I really did underestimate you for a second but, I'm truly impressed." Zain said as they both began to struggle to keep their balance.

"Then you'll really like this there Zain." Winry said as she quickly pushed Zain back and turned sideways. Then she put her blade up pointing at Zain and looked at him with a deadly stare.

"Unleash you furry Katirl." Winry said as her blade stretched out a little bit longer and became a curved blade with a small chain with a came out of the end of the hilt and it had a small knife attached tit. Zain turned and covered his eyes and a gust of wind filled dust was pushed at Zain due to her intense aura. Winry took the small the knife and stretched out the chain and then she began to spin it around as Zain opened his eyes.

"Dragon Strike." Zain said as he slashed his sword at her unleashing a massif amount of lightning in the shape of a dragon came at her. Her eyes widened and then she quickly wrapped the chain around her arm and she stuck her blade into the ground.

"Burning Wall." She said as a wall of pure flame came out of the ground and the lighting hit it directly.

"Impossible, no one's ever blocked my Dragon Strike before." Zain said as he looked at her as the wall began to fade away.

"Well this should do it, One-Hundred Strikes!" Winry said as her sword glowed white and she vanished into thin air. She then started appeared out of nowhere all around Zain and began slashing at him, but Zain blocked every attack that was thrown at him.

""Ninety-eight, ninety-nine!" Winry said as she attacked, then nothing happened and she was nowhere to be found and all was quiet. Zain jumped in the air for a better view of the place, he stayed up there and waited around.

"One thousand!" She yelled as she appeared right below Zain.

"Spread your wings and …" Zain said as Winry's blade cut him diagonally across the chest and he fell down and hit the ground like a brick.

"O damn it." Kail said as he stood up and ran towards Zain. As Zain hit the ground he let go of his blade and Winry lightly came down next to him. She got on her knees and tried to help him. Just before Zain's eyes closed he slowly reached out his hand towards her, she took his hand and he passed out. Four hours later Zain woke up and was in his room, he sat up in his bed and looked around.

"What happened down there?" Zain asked himself as he put his hand on his head and shook it lightly.

"Its simple you lost, to a girl." Winry said as she walked through the door with two cups of coffee. She sat down on the bed next to Zain and handed one to him.

"Yeah I know that, what I want to know is how in the world did you move so fast like that?" Zain asked her as he took the coffee and took a sip of it.

"Well it's similar to a dash but it's my blood trait." She said back to him.

"What is it exactly?" he asked back again.

"It's called port phasing, it let's me open up a warp portal and move at a high speed from place to place. In other words it's like teleportation." She said back to him as she finished her cup of coffee.

"I see, my father once knew a man who had the same ability or was similar to it, but I can't remember his name." Zain said as he put his hand on his chest to see it was bandaged up tightly Zain then moved to the edge of his bed and got up, he stumbled to gain his balance but managed. He walked slowly over to his dresser and opened the top drawer, from the dresser he pulled out a small silver medallion.

"Winry your skill's as a fighter is amazing, I've never seen someone fight like you did and your girl which makes it more amazing. I want you on our team; you would make a great addition to it." Zain said as he handed her the medallion. She got up and took the medallion and looked at it closely, on it was a flaming cross with a serpent dragon around it.

"What team do you mean?" she asked as she kept looking at it.

"It's a secret team put together by my uncle who's a very powerful man. It's called the OMEGA squad which is a team of five if you join us and were pretty powerful. If you join you can't tell a soul about it, because nobody knows the team even exists." Zain said as he finished his coffee and stared at her in the eyes.

"Well count me in and I promise I won't tell a soul." Winry said as she looked at him in the eyes.

"So Zain I have to ask, before I made my final strike, were you going to unleash the third seal on your blade." Winry asked him as he went over to his closet.

"Yeah actually I was, but I didn't think that you would have noticed that one." Zain said as he opened it up and moved some box's around to reveal a trap door.

"Well I did and I even know how to unleash my third, I've mastered the second seal but the third is still hard and the fourth is impossible to master." Winry said as she went over to Zain and helped him with some boxes.

"It's not the end of the world if you haven't mastered the third seal; I mean it's not that easy to use. Then when it comes to the four seal it's the hardest one but, it's not impossible, I've seen a fourth seal unleashed before." Zain said as the opened the trap door and looked down.

"Nice, so what's down there?" Winry asked as Zain turned on some lights that showed a ladder going down.

"It goes down to the training room, it's my secret entrance." Zain said as he went down, Winry followed him closely. When they got down Zain took out his sword and showed her his sword, she looked at it and admired the craftsmanship.

"Well my blade has a great story behind it but that's not important. You know there are four different levels of seal in a blade; the first is the one that just gives you a taste at what power it has, which is only like ten percent. Then second gives out double of the first which is just twenty percent. The third is where you start to get more power; it gives you a complete sixty percent of the power. Then the fourth which is the hardest to master gives you the total one hundred percent. The fourth seal, also known as the BAROKI is both hard to unleash and hard to control, only the best of the best can do it." Zain explained as he grabbed his blade tighly.

"Do you know anyone that could unleash the fourth seal?" Winry asked as she looked at the blade closely.

"Yeah, my father was one of the best guardians in the world and he could unleash it. Unfortunately he died over six months ago so now there are less that can unleash the fourth seal." Zain said as he had a very sad look on his face.

"Watch now I'll show you the power my blade holds." Zain said as he turned and put his sword in front of him and placed his fingers at the end of hilt.

"Burn Zandis." He said as slid his fingers down the blade and in a burst of flames it changed into its second form once again. Then he tightly grasped it and stuck it out to his side.

"Spread your winds and sore, Zandis." Zain said as he slashed his blade to the side and unleashed an enormous shot of lightning out of it. It also changed into a longs dragon blade which is a long silver glowing blade with a god hilt.

"So that's your blade at sixty percent then is it?" Winry asked as he looked at the blade with great awe.

"Yeah and the next seal will be even more powerful." Zain said as the blade changed back and the two of them walked back upstairs.

"So Zain are you Kail and Alice triplets then?" Winry asked him as he went outside and got in his car.

"No I'm a year older then the two of them. Their both twins though, my father thought it would be good to hold me back a year so I could go to school with them." Zain said as he started the car.

"That makes sense because you look a lot older then the grade you're in." Winry said as they took off to the west.

Two weeks later Zain was in the training room watching Jake and Kail have a practice match. Jake had his hammer out and Kail was using his blade, Kail's sword is a long cleaver like blade. They were going at it head to head. Then Jake slammed his hammer on the ground and created a rock wave at Kail. Kail dodged and created a wave of ice at Jake but Jake broke through it and put his hammer in front of him.

"Lighting Rod!" Jake yelled as he shot out a bolt of lighting at Kail, Kail slashed his blade at the lighting. The lighting hit Kail's blade and then sent Kail flying back into the wall.

"Damn! What happened, I thought I had it." Kail said as he got up and put his sword on his back.

"Kail you can't block that attack it's a bolt that's way to focused and way to powerful." Zain said as he went over to Kail.

"He's right, that attack takes a lot of focus and a lot of energy to do so there's no blocking it." Jake said as his hammer changed back and he sheathed his sword. Then they all walked upstairs and went in to the living room. Then Winry and Alice walked through the front door with suitcases and bags.

"So how was the trip?" Zain asked as he went over and helped them out.

"It was great and it was nice that I got to meet your uncle." Winry said as she went into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Well the reason I sent you guys to see him is because he's the one that put the Omega squad together in the first place." Zain said as he went and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"That right I forgot, it's because he's the head the Shirian army and is a very important person." Winry said as she grabbed a bottle of water and went on the couch. Then as they were all talking they heard a crash come from upstairs and heard a window break. Zain jumped up and ran upstairs and picked up a brick that was on the ground.

"Damn! Kraz I'm going to kill that damn kid." Zain said as he crushed the brick in his hands and ran back downstairs. He grabbed his blade and ran outside; he went and got in his car. Kail got in with him and Zain started it and they both took off.

"I could have handled it on my own you know." Zain said as he flew down the road at high speed chasing the car in front of him.

"Well if Kraz is there his brother Toby will be there too, so you'll need my help." Kail said as rolled down the window and threw a rock out side at the car in front of him. It hit the car and the car started to swerve and it went and hit a light post. Then from each side of the car a man busted out of it, they were both completely fine and they were both extremely angry. Zain stopped the car and him and Kail got out. They both ran towards the two other guys and took out their weapon. One of the men was very tall and had spiky blue hair. The other was of average height and had long red hair; they both walked over to Zain and Kail and took out a sword each.

"Zain Kayos." The spiky hair man said as he started to smirk.

"Well Kraz Touragens and your little brother Toby." Zain said as he grasped his sword and was ready for an attack. Then Kraz took his blade and dashed at Zain as Toby took his blade and dashed at Kail.


End file.
